


Raised By Wolves

by pcyooda



Series: Exo Horror Fanfic Show 2019 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Licantropía, M/M, Werewolves
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/pcyooda
Summary: exo horror fanfic show | #3 day | hunhanOnde Sehun não consegue encontrar com seu melhor amigo na noite de seu aniversário de 13 anos, e quando decide ir para além da fazenda em sua busca acaba encontrando outra coisa totalmente inesperada.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Series: Exo Horror Fanfic Show 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721104





	Raised By Wolves

ANTES

Sehun não sabia o que pensar.

A noite estava extremamente escura como nunca havia visto antes. A lua cheia no céu parecia como a única coisa a iluminar a escuridão infinita que se estendia lá no alto. Ele sentia um pouco de medo. Bem lá no fundo, sabia que seu melhor amigo provavelmente não iria voltar mais.

— Sim, Senhor. Ele ficou o dia todo aqui, e depois simplesmente sumiu ainda de madrugada. — Sehun olhou para a mãe de seu melhor amigo, com a preocupação rondando suas jovens feições. —Eu não faço ideia, senhor policial, ele apenas sumiu.

A Sra. Han suspirou, parecendo extremamente fadigada com o que o policial estava falando do outro lado da linha.

— Não tenho outra alternativa, senhor. Ele é um garoto jovem, nunca me deu trabalho. Me preocupa que alguém possa tê-lo pego para poder machucar... hoje em dia é tudo o que se vê no noticiário. — O coração de Sehun começou a bater mais forte.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Quando foi chamado até a casa de Luhan bem de madrugada, achou que seria um tipo de festa surpresa já que seu aniversário de treze anos havia acabado de começar. Mas, aparentemente, era algum tipo de precaução, pois o garoto havia simplesmente sumido no meio da noite.

Sehun não fazia ideia de onde ele poderia estar. Sua mãe não queria deixar que ele fosse até a casa do melhor amigo, mas como a mãe de Luhan estava em pânico com o acontecido, ele havia ido até lá para consola-la e ajudar com as investigações. Mesmo que ele não tivesse muita ideia de onde começar: sempre foi apenas o ajudante de Luhan nas brincadeiras de investigação.

Han era um garoto esperto, o mais inteligente da sala. Sempre quando iam brincar, acabavam fingindo serem detetives especialistas em casos de assassinato. Mas Sehun nunca conseguia juntar nenhuma pista, não sabia como fazer linhas de raciocínio, muito menos sabia manter um disfarce. Na maioria da vezes, ele apenas ficava quieto.

Mas dessa vez precisavam urgentemente de sua ajuda.

—Entendi, Senhor. Muito obrigada. Ficarei a espera de mais informações. Sim, sim... obrigada. — A Senhora desligou o telefone, colocando-o de volta no gancho. —Bem, acho que agora só nos resta esperar.

Sehun concordou, mesmo que não soubesse direito o porquê.

—A Senhora quer um chá? —Ofereceu-se para ajudar, já que ainda era a única coisa que sabia fazer com pouca idade.

A senhora sorriu fragilmente para ele.

—Não, obrigada. Deve descansar Sehun. Mais tarde precisaremos de você para conversar com os policiais. Isso, claro, se você quiser... — O garoto sabia que ela não iria lhe forçar a fazer algo que não queria, não era do feitio da senhora Han. Mas Sehun nunca se negaria de ajudar um amigo.

—Ele é o meu melhor amigo... é claro que quero ajudar. Faria de tudo por ele. —A senhora sorriu docemente, caminhando até ele perto do sofá da sala mal iluminada por lamparinas.

A vida no campo era difícil. Cercados de fazendas por todos os lados era difícil que a tecnologia da eletricidade funcionasse como na cidade grande. Por isso sempre viviam às lamparinas, acostumados com a escuridão como se fosse uma grande amiga.

—Sei que são próximos Hun. — ela disse, ainda sorrindo. —Fico feliz que meu Luhan tenha encontrado um amigo tão fiel.

Sehun sorriu para ela. Nunca havia ouvido tais palavras antes, nem mesmo de Luhan.

—É mesmo? Pensa assim? —A Senhora concordou, puxando as mãos nas suas.

—Por isso deve ficar aqui. Se... o que quer que tenha levado meu Luhan... — Ela fez uma pausa. — Você quer leite com biscoitos, Sehun? — O garoto não entendeu porque ela havia mudado de assunto, mas resolveu deixar para lá.

—Quero sim, Senhora Han.—A senhora sorriu, deixando as mãos do garoto em seu próprio colo.

—Tem que prometer algo para mim antes, Sehun... — O garoto a olhou confuso.

—O que?

—Tem que me prometer... que não vai procurar por Luhan por conta própria... deve deixar que os policiais resolvam o que tem que resolver... está me entendendo? —Não procurar por Luhan? Como poderia?

Sehun tentou esconder a raiva interior que suas palavras estavam lhe causando.

Como é que ela poderia não querer procurar pelo próprio filho? Sehun não entendia. Também não queria que justamente ela fosse a pessoa a lhe dizer tal coisa.

Tentou adotar a postura mais fria possível para que suas emoções não transpassassem ao que ele realmente estava pensando daquilo tudo.

O rapaz concordou impassível, enquanto notava o contentamento da mulher iluminar no rosto magro e pálido. Foi uma imagem que ele nunca esqueceu. Mas uma promessa que também nunca iria cumprir.

HOJE

Faziam-se quase dez anos desde quando, nesta mesma data, seu melhor amigo havia desaparecido pela primeira vez.

Sehun sentia uma falta imensa de Luhan. Nunca havia se esquecido do quanto eles eram próximos e do quanto pareciam se entender como ninguém. Era algo que ele nunca havia encontrado em outra pessoa depois da tragédia, e o rapaz ainda esperava pelo dia que iria finalmente conseguir se encontrar com seu grande amigo mais uma vez.

Ainda morava na mesma fazenda um pouco longe da cidade, da mesmo forma que as irmãs de Luhan ainda moravam na fazenda vizinha da sua. A mãe havia morrido há algum tempo já, então já fazia algum tempo desde quando ele havia visitado a fazenda dos Han.

Mas hoje era um dia especial.

Quando ocorreu pela primeira vez, Sehun não havia partido em sua busca. Achava que era perda de tempo, já que toda a sua confiança estava nos policiais da cidade. Apenas anos mais tarde que percebeu o quanto foi tolo por confiar a vida de seu melhor amigo a outras pessoas.

Aquilo era imperdoável.

Mas hoje, com a maturidade que havia adquirido, estava disposto a procurar por ele novamente.

Sehun estava em frente à floresta, dessa vez, perto da fazenda dos Han. As árvores ainda pareciam sombrias naquela época do ano, mas ele não tinha mais medo. Preferia enfrentar qual criatura que fosse se pudesse encontrar com o seu amigo de uma vez por todas. Era praticamente uma necessidade que havia queimado em si por tantos anos, e que finalmente poderia seguir com a sua vontade, sem empecilhos da família que dizia temer pela sua vida naquela situação.

Porém, agora nada importava. Tudo o que ele pensava era em como poderia dar sorte dentro da floresta, e como poderia encontrar Luhan depois de tanto tempo. Era a sua única preocupação.

Com uma respiração profunda, o rapaz seguiu em frente. Um passo depois do outro, foi caminhando e desbravando a floresta como se fosse a primeira exploração de sua vida. Dessa vez não iria desistir enquanto não encontrasse pelo menos alguma coisa que o conectasse a Luhan. De alguma forma sabia que ele não estava morto como todos forçavam a dizer.

O clima não parecia tão frio, mas sim úmido. Era incomum naquela região, mas ainda assim, era outono. Então era claro que as folhagens deixavam tudo mais abafado, além de forrar o chão escorregadio da floresta. Sehun tinha que tomar cuidado para que não caísse em nenhuma das armadilhas da natureza.

Foi adentrando cada vez mais, seguindo Deus sabia o que. Ele apenas sentia que devia seguir reto e assim o fez. Cada passo que dava sentia o clima mudar para mais frio. Havia se enganado quando pensou que a estação estava amena, e o arrependimento de não ter consigo um casaco começou a se fazer presente em seus instintos.

Sehun olhava para os lados, virando vez ou outra para uma expedição mais detalhada, mas não conseguia ouvir nada além de corujas e grilos. Nada além dos mesmos animais habituais da floresta. Cada vez mais, sentia-se um pouco frustrado. Não sabia o que poderia esperar, também — que Luhan fosse aparecer do nada? Que depois de dez anos rondando aqui e ali, simplesmente ele apareceria como um passe de mágica?

Era pura inocência sua, percebeu.

A realidade quase o fez chorar. Havia perdido seu melhor amigo para sempre e não queria dar conta desse fato. Esteve tão desesperado para encontra-lo novamente, que nem ao menos havia percebido o quão tolo ele era por ainda forçar a acreditar que iria conseguir vê-lo outra vez.

Sehun suspirou, olhando para a grande Lua que o banhava em uma gloriosa luz pálida.

—Se estás nos céus, então rezarei por ti Luhan. Peço que me perdoe por todas as minhas falhas. Sou apenas um tolo que me deixei enganar pelos outros, não mereço se não a miséria por tê-lo abandonado assim. — Oh deixou algumas lágrimas de arrependimento rolar pelo próprio rosto, antes de desviar o olhar para a floresta novamente.

Mas se surpreendeu quando o fez, pois havia uma criatura imersa nas sombras.

Era um lobo, extremamente grande de pelagem densa e escura, cintilando na luz da lua como um diamante negro. Sehun deu passos para trás em reflexo. Sabia que deveria controlar o medo, mas não havia jeito nenhum de não o sentir olhando para o lobo na sua frente.

Era enorme, deveria ter mais de um metro de vinte de altura. Continuou lhe observando como se fosse apenas um objeto em uma vitrine, e não estivesse ali de verdade prestes a ser devorado.

Sehun ficou extremamente surpreso. Não estava entendendo nada daquilo.

—Deus... tenha piedade de minha alma. —Disse baixinho a única reza que sabia.

Se fosse funcionar ou não, não fazia ideia.

O lobo, por alguns segundos, parou em sua frente. Ergueu-se alto como um monstro em toda a sua forma de fera. Não parecia que iria atacar, mas também não parecia nada como alguém de pouco poder. Sehun se sentiu intimidado naquele momento, com o coração batendo pela boca.

O clima em volta do momento começou a esfriar, e de repente, uma ventania começou a passar em meio a floresta. O rapaz cobriu os olhos para a afastar a poeira que havia se levantado do chão, já pensando em como poderia fazer para fugir dali enquanto ainda havia uma chance, até que tudo voltou ao normal novamente.

As árvores já não balançavam as folhagens com fúria, mas estavam amenas sob a luz pálida da lua. Sehun olhou novamente para a besta, quando se assustou no mesmo lugar.

Havia um rapaz no lugar.

Estava nu, com o corpo pálido iluminado pelo luar. Os cabelos eram grande, mas rebeldes. Parecia que estava bem sujo também, como se estivesse perdido há muito tempo. Deveria ter entre vinte anos, pois parecia muito consigo em aparência.

Sehun ficou receoso. Poderia falar com ele? Ou melhor, será que deveria?

—Estava sendo sincero? —A criatura humanoide lhe disse, de repente, fazendo Oh ficar surpreso.

—O-o quê? — Mal podia falar algo sem gaguejar, tamanho era seu nervosismo.

—Estou perguntando se você estava sendo sincero... sobre o que tinha dito ali, na clareira. —Como um balde água, foi que a realidade lhe atingiu.

As lágrimas foram involuntárias, banhavam seu rosto como água de chuva. Sentia o peito apertar, e uma imensa sensação de felicidade.

—Lu? É você? — Sua vontade era de correr até seus braços, mas não podia.

Luhan parecia extremamente arisco ali, receoso com qualquer coisa viva que o cercava. Seus olhos continuavam os mesmos, assim como seu jovem rosto também ainda parecia o mesmo de sempre. Sempre fora tão bonito, disso, Sehun nunca teve dúvidas. E agora, depois de tanto tempo, ainda parecia com o mesmo garoto do qual havia passado a infância do lado.

O rapaz começou a se aproximar com cautela. Sehun ficou parado no lugar apenas esperando. Queria que ele mesmo lhe reconhecesse como seu antigo amigo, e não o contrário. Mesmo que ainda estivesse chorando com a mera presença dele.

—Eu lembro de você. Sempre te vi por aqui.

—Lu... — O rapaz fechou a cara de repente.

—Mas você nunca parou pra me procurar de verdade. Por quê? — Ele parecia enfático em saber o motivo daquilo.

Sehun fez uma pausa. Não tinha desculpas para lhe dar. Tudo o que poderia dizer seria totalmente vago em comparação com a realidade.

—Você não deve saber da história toda... mas minha mãe deve tê-lo enganado, assim como fez com todos os outros. — Ele disse, murmurando como se estivesse com dor.

—O que está me dizendo, Lu? — Luhan olhou para ele, com ressentimento estampado por toda a face.

—Ela me enganou. E enganou todos vocês também. Você quer saber quem me levou, há dez anos? Ela. Ela sabia no que eu ia me tornar, e ela... ela não me ajudou. Simplesmente me jogou aqui... nesse lugar. — Sehun arregalou os olhos em choque.

—Eu... meu Deus. — Luhan se encolheu em sua própria sombra.

—Todos eles me deixaram para trás. Tive que conviver com minha própria loucura, até encontrar outros como eu. Não é fácil ser... quem eu sou. Eu não escolhi isso, mas agora tenho que viver assim. — Luhan parecia estar na beira das lágrimas — Eu senti sua falta, Hun. Muita. As vezes eu via você por aí, mas eu nunca... nunca tive coragem de me aproximar de verdade. Tive medo que se descobrisse quem eu sou de verdade, você pararia de vir até mim. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse.

—Lu... eu não fazia ideia. — Sehun podia ouvir o próprio coração se partir com todas aquelas palavras. Não era nada justo. Havia sido enganado quando seu melhor amigo precisava tanto dele assim. — Eu não sabia que haviam feito isso com você, pensei que... pensei que haviam perdido você. Nunca achei que estivesse morto, porque eu sentia em mim que você não estava. Mas... — Oh não previu as lágrimas que desciam de sua face —Por favor, posso te abraçar?

Aquilo pegou o outro rapaz de surpresa.

Demorou alguns segundo até que ele se aproximasse, vagarosamente, e parasse na sua frente. Sehun nem ao menos esperou até puxá-lo em seus próprios braços. Ele estava diferente, e provavelmente extremamente sujo, mas tudo o que importava é que finalmente ele estava ali na sua frente. De carne e osso. Seu Luhan.

O rapaz finalmente retribuiu segurando o corpo de Sehun contra o seu. Podia sentir as mãos dele em suas costas, e o aperto que ele estava fazendo em suas costelas. Era um abraço que servia para matar todos os problemas que tinham encontrado até chegarem ali. Nos braços um do outro.

—Hun... me desculpe por isso. Eu... achei que sabia sobre tudo. — Sehun negou com um aceno.

—Não peça desculpas por algo que não é sua culpa. O importante é que agora... você está aqui. Não poderia estar mais feliz de saber que você está vivo, Lu.

—E eu não poderia ser mais feliz por você ter vindo e procurar. — Sehun apenas olhou para ele, gravando seus novos traços de homem em sua memória.

Fazia tanto tempo que haviam se visto, que agora parecia como um sonho. Mesmo que o outro rapaz estivesse nu e sujo na sua frente, ele não ligava. Tudo o que importava é que finalmente havia o encontrado. Finalmente poderia ter ser grande amor do seu lado novamente. Era como achar luz pela primeira vez em uma eternidade de escuridão.

—Você... promete pra mim que nunca mais vamos nos separar? —Sabia que era um tipo de promessa infantil, mas ele queria aquilo. Queria a confirmação que não iria mais perdê-lo de vista nunca mais.

Luhan sorriu, tocando sua face com os dedos ásperos. Ainda havia a mesma aura angelical em seus lábios, mesmo que todo o seu estado de selvageria provasse o contrário. Ainda assim, parecia como o seu Luhan de sempre.

— Eu prometo, Sehun. Eu prometo. —Disse, finalmente selando seus lábios com delicadeza.

Era a primeira vez que Oh beijava alguém assim, e podia jurar que a sensação não podia ser mais perfeita que essa.

Pois era seu Luhan ali, e ele era tudo o que precisava.


End file.
